


Weather-y

by k_lolol



Series: Flower Power [2]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: C is exhausted and wants to be taken care of, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Time Skips, and we love that for her ofc uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/pseuds/k_lolol
Summary: Carole finds it hard to work on a song. Tuesday suggests to help.Prequel of 'Eco-Friendly'.
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons & Carole Stanley, Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Series: Flower Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Weather-y

Carole chewed the end of her pencil as she slid her fingers through her keyboard chords. She closed her eyes, pensive, and wondered which notes would go well with the lyric she wrote down.

She knew what she wanted to sing about. The notes just wouldn’t cooperate with her. It made her angry; Tuesday, the other half of their duo, was already on her third song for their new album.

Carole was aware that this wasn’t a competition. Heck, she is beyond happy to know that Tuesday kept her flow and didn’t instead become a fidgety mess as she was at the moment. This album is supposed to be taken very seriously: By the end of the whole process of songwriting, it would mean to go to the studio and then, as Carole and Tuesday had in mind; start with their tour.

Carole sighed, her once-tensed-shoulders, dropping.

That was fine, still…

They had a little more than a year before the D-day (if ever that wasn’t too ambitious).

Carole reopened her eyes and stayed motionless, staring at her keyboard down… until she _stamped_ her fists into the chords.

Dead beaten, Carole let herself drop on the cool ground, her head hanging from tiredness. “This ain’t good…” she whispered, pained, and massaged her forehead as she sensed a headache coming.

At this very moment, a sweet, gentle voice resonated from afar behind her. “Carole?” _Oh no_ , thought Carole. “Are you still awake?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so… I was working on my song…” Carole forced a smile for her roommate, and put her left hand on her nape, scratching it a little out of awkwardness. She completely forgot that Tuesday was still taking a shower. She told herself that she’ll stop working before Tuesday returned. Guess that it didn’t work.

Tuesday kneeled in front of her. “Still?” she asked worriedly. “We worked enough for today, don’t you think? It’s two in the morning, too… You should go rest.”

“ _You_ worked enough for today,” corrected Carole Tuesday, more bitter than she intended. “Everything that I’ve written just doesn't seem right. Let me come up with at least _one_ prose and I promise you I’ll rest for a whole week.”

“Carole…” Tuesday muttered, as she gently cupped her favorite human’s cheeks. “Yesterday you had only four hours of sleep… You have to rest now.”

Carole blinked, a sudden heat rose and spread around her whole face. “How do you know…?”

Tuesday frowned. “Carole, we sleep on the same bed.” She pressed her hands tighter onto Carole’s cheeks. “What’s up with you? You aren’t usually this worked up… You won’t even let me help you…”

“Because… this is private.” Tuesday’s eyebrows shot up but she let Carole carry on talking. “Isn’t it what you said? Private and important to the person _about_ the person.”

Tuesday let her hands drop to Carole’s shoulders. “Yes, of course, but…” Tuesday trailed off, suddenly seeming in thought. “Carole… correct me if I’m wrong… but do you have a hard time asking for help?”

Carole almost choked on air. “I beg your pardon?”

In extreme distress, Tuesday withdrew her hands tight to her chest. “I’m sorry! Was I too direct?” She mumbled something before laying her eyes back on Carole. “I just thought… if you’re having a hard time asking for help… your worries must be about it, right?”

Carole winced at the accuracy, not able to quarrel with that. She was way too tired to do so.

“C-Carole?” Tuesday spoke softly.

“Yes, I’m—Just…” Carole paused, sighing. She took Tuesday’s hands in hers, guiding them to her cheeks again. “It took you long enough to realize.” She cursed herself as she saw Tuesday’s flushed face.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s— _Stop apologizing!_ ” Carole hid her face in the blonde’s hands. “I didn’t mean to say that… I’m… I’m the one who's sorry, okay?”

Tuesday silently nodded. Carole peeked up from Tuesday’s hands to look at her in the eyes. They were as she remembered them: Ocean blue and angelic.

She bit her lower lip. She was a delight to look at. But to see her only wrapped with a towel made her think that she quickly needed to stop.

“Again, I’m sorry.”

Tuesday shook her head with a sympathetic smile. “Don’t think too much about it.” She stood up, helping her girlfriend too. “Shall we go to bed? Let’s work on your song right after breakfast.” She paused, grimacing the more she stayed silent. “I’m sorry: I meant to ask if you wanted my help after breakfast.”

“Okay.” Carole offered her a little smile.

Tuesday’s cheeks flushed immediately in response. “Wait, r-really?”

Carole laughed nervously. “Or maybe if–”

“No!” Tuesday interrupted, alarmed. “I… I want to be close to you. C- _Closer to you_ ,” she confessed.

Carole’s lips trembled in embarrassment. “Give me a rest, Tue.”

Tuesday swallowed up her squeak. “Carole… could it be that you’re shy?”

“Ugh, I’m going to bed!” Carole grunted, arms raised and walked away.

“Wait for me!” Tuesday called out, hooking her right arm in Carole’s. “By the way, did you already come up with a title or not?”

“Eh, I thought about clouds and grey skies… Something weather-related.”

“Huh. Sweet,” remarked Tuesday smiling.

“Not really,” Carole chuckled, “it’s probably going to be a bit sad. Semisweet.”

♫ _Weather-y_ ♫  
(background choir repeats)  
♫ _Weather-y_ ♫  
(pause, while percussion plays and ends sharply,  
before the final beat drops)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh it sucks, i really wanted to write a whole song but i didn't want this to be too similar to Labrinth's 'All Of Us' (because it's suppsed to have the same vibes just a drop of sad™️) so i guess consider this as a video trailer if it was visual


End file.
